Ninja Never Quit
by SnowflakeShard
Summary: Death. Loss. Immortality. Loneliness. All granted to one particular nindroid. What happens when all those he loves slowly close their eyes for the last time? And here he stays, unaffected by time, unable to join them in their eternal rest. How does he cope with their passing, even after several centuries?


**Hello my fellow readers. I'm sorry I've been inactive for some time yet again. And it's still for the same reason: school. I hope you'll continue to bear with me. In the meantime, have this one-shot. I'll do my best to update (and hopefully, finish) In My Eyes and Titanium Knight when my summer break rolls around. Without further ado, I give you, Ninja Never Quit.**

* * *

Quiet. The streets of Ninjago City were quiet. That's because it was 5 in the morning. Not a soul to be seen. The cool night breeze blew through town, keeping people in there beds, as everyone waited for the sun to show to wake them up. This was not the case for one person , however. Even though the day hadn't begun, he was already wandering through the city's streets. His footsteps were light and soundless, as if he were a ghost passing by. He made his way to the center of the city, where a huge park was situated. That park was very serene with a minimalistic appearance. The two cherry blossoms planted there swayed as their petals fell here and there. Path walks wound in several directions, causing one to get lost in his train of thought while walking. This didn't bother the man though. He knew exactly where he was going. Many people don't go to this place to relax or enjoy themselves, but to mourn, contemplate, or simply be alone. Today, he was here for all those reasons.

As the man was walking, he stopped to look at one road, which lead to another part of the park. It terminated to a small space with a statue of an all-too familiar figure. He gave a bittersweet smile as he remembered why that was built in his honor. It was a bit worn down now but it seemed that the people maintaining the place were doing a good job keeping it from filth, vandals, and bird pills. He shook is head and kept walking until he reached the center of the park, where a huge podium was standing. It was elevated in nature and circular in shape. Six statues aligned with the podium's rear arc, with the biggest in the middle. He stopped at the steps of the platform and took a deep breathe. He bowed his head towards the largest statue.

"Good morning, Sensei." His voice was a little monotonous and robotic. He ran his titanium hand over the lotus symbol engraved on the pedestal. His ice blue orbs then moved to look at the five statues on either sides of his mentor. Crossing his legs, he squatted in front of them.

"Hello, old friends," Zane began. "It's been quite a while." Silence greeted him back with a few rustling of the leaves.

Three hundred years. That's how long it has been. The heroic age of the ninja has come to an end, a long time ago. After countless battles together, everyone slowly reached the peak of adulthood. They started teaching the new generation, each earning the honorary title of "Sensei." But time showed that it waited for no one. Slowly, each one saw their own life come to an end. One by one, the ninja opened their eyes for the last time, then closed them for eternity. Lloyd was the last to go. Zane was right there with him, holding his dying friend's hand in his, while the green ninja laid on his bed. Zane's heart broke as Lloyd drew his final breath. He was once again, alone.

A year after they all had passed, Ninjago City turned Zane's memorial park into that of the Ninja as well. They wished to honor their heroes, and remember every sacrifice and service they have ever rendered, without asking for anything in return. And now, Zane continued to visit them, never missing a chance he had. But as the years turned into decades, and the decades turned into centuries, he found it harder to return every time.

"I know I used to come here to pay my respects," Zane said to the silence. "But I never really got the chance to have a conversation like one we used to have." His heart ached as he remembered the times he and his brothers and sister shared. He remembered the food fights, the video games, the training sessions, everything they ever did. He tried to smile.

"I know it's been so long, and that I should have accepted this as a part of life. However, I cannot help but feel this… hollowness, inside me." He gave a short pause. He though carefully as he tried to piece his words together in the simplest way he could. "I feel, alone. I know I have made friends over the years, but like you all, they have all passed away, and the cycle repeats itself. It was disheartening to lose them, but my sorrows never compared to that moment when I lost you all." Zane then closed his eyes, battling the urge to cry. He was a nindroid, that was true, and his eyes had no tear ducts; but his programming allowed him to feel human emotions, including loss. His voice staggered and cracked as he continued.

"I have been on this world for almost four hundred years. I have fought many battles, incurred many wounds, gained new allies, and learned so many things. I have never asked for any compensation… but…" Zane's forehead met with the ground, his hands balled into fists.

"PLEASE! PLEASE COME BACK!" He cried. "That's… all I ask for. Please…return, my friends. Return to how it all was once before." The old nindroid sobbed and sobbed. He's been through this before. When Lloyd passed away, he was silent for three days. He would talk occasionally, but everyone sensed the pain in his voice. He tried to be strong, masking his sorrow with a smile. After some time, he was finally at peace and was the old ninja he was before. Or so he thought. Generation after generation taught him the same thing: that he was immune to ravages of time, and that it was a curse he would have to live with.

Zane stopped in between breathes as he tried to speak again, each word choking him as they tried to get out of his throat. "I have been… tempted… to flip my memory switch numerous times. Every time another generation had gone, I wanted to reset my life. Forget everything. However, I knew that in doing so, I would forget you all. And that was what frightened me the most."

He slowly sat up, looked at each of his comrades faces, and resumed speaking. "I also know, you wouldn't want that for me either. You'd want me to continue, fight the good fight. And as sure as the sun that rises every morning, and as long as I still function, that's what I'll do. It's a promise. There will always be a day when the world will need a ninja. And when that day comes, I'll be ready."

The chilly air started to die down, and the jet black sky was slowly replaced with a mixture of blue, orange and hues of red as the sun showed signs of emergence along the horizon. Zane took it as a sign that his time here was almost up. He closed his eyes as the sun peered from behind him, rising ever so gracefully toward the sky, its rays touching each of the ninja's statues. It was finally morning. The whole park was slowly illuminated by the light of dawn. Zane felt the sun's heat against his back. He stood up, preparing to go. He suddenly felt a small hand softly take his cold titanium one. He looked down to see a young blonde girl, an aura of concern enveloping her presence. She didn't say anything. Her sad green eyes said it all.

"Leyla I…" The old sensei tried to find words to say, but was cut off when Leyla wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. Zane hugged her back in return, leveling with her petite height. Both gave silent, muffled sobs, until Zane pulled away.

"Thank you," Zane told her.

"Sensei," Leyla started. "I know we can never replace the family you've lost. But, we'd be honored if you would consider starting a new one with us."

Zane embraced her once more. "You are my family. And not because my friends were your ancestors, but because you have the heart of a ninja." He gently letter her head. "Never forget, we are ninja, and-"

"Ninja never quit!" They said in unison.

The girl gave a sigh of relief. She then turned her head and yelled. "It's okay, guys. You can come out now." Two other figures came out of the shadows and approached their beloved sensei.

"Were you here this whole time?" Zane asked. The taller of the two boys shrugged. He had dark brown hair which stood on end like stalagmites.

"It was Leyla's idea," he replied. "Right Sean?" He looked at his companion who shook his head.

"Keith and I saw her sneak out and followed her here," the second boy responded, his wavy ginger hair dancing to the wind.

"And Avi?" asked Leyla.

"Avi's here?" Sean asked. Leyle pointed at a nearby tree where a streak of black can be seen behind it.

"Come on out Avi," Leyla coaxed. A girl peeped out of the shadows, her long ebony hair tied to a loose ponytail. She slowly got out of her hiding place and waved at them. A boy with shaggy platinum blonde hair followed close behind her, his hands in his pockets.

"We're so sorry for eavesdropping, Sensei," Avi said in a very low but sweet voice. "We didn't mean to intrude. I hope your not mad at us."

"Calm down, Avi," her blonde companion said to her.

"Nate's right, Avi," Zane told the girl. "There's no need to apologize."

"Come here, you all," Leyla told them all as they each wrapped their arms around Zane, enveloping him with much warmth and love. The six of them stayed like that for a few seconds before pulling away.

"I thank you all for your concern," Zane smiled as each of his students straightened themselves. Then his face turned stoic and stern. "But you still snuck out of the monastery at an untimely hour and have violated school protocol."

"And he's back," Nate smirked.

"But," Zane continued. "I can overlook it. On account that you all be back at the monastery before 7 am." Sean glanced at his watch.

"Oh shoot! That's in ten minutes!"

"Then I suggest you get going. Last one there cleans the training room for a month." That got the kids on their feet as they scrambled to get out of the park as fast their legs would carry them. Zane watched in amusement as his students disappeared from view. The sun's rays reflected against his titanium face and the wind blew against his him while his robes fluttered about. Zane turned to look at his old teammates one last time, his heart radiating peace. And for a moment, it was as if he felt his brothers, sister and mentor smiling down on him. He then bowed his head to the them one last time before walking back to the monastery.


End file.
